


[podfic of] Here in my arms (Words are trivial), by targaryen_melodrama

by TheOneCalledEli



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, Ficlet, POV Max, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28548708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOneCalledEli/pseuds/TheOneCalledEli
Summary: Podfic of Here in my arms (Words are trivial) by targaryen_melodramaAuthor Summary-“Max never really had to strain in order to make out Anne’s words, though they were fewer than what she was accustomed to. There hadn’t been a need to pay close attention to Anne for a long time, since they’d long learn to speak each other’s language."
Relationships: Anne Bonny/Max
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3
Collections: #ITPE 2020





	[podfic of] Here in my arms (Words are trivial), by targaryen_melodrama

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Talahui](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talahui/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Here in my arms (Words are trivial)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22109272) by [targaryen_melodrama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/targaryen_melodrama/pseuds/targaryen_melodrama). 



[](https://theonecalledeli.parakaproductions.com/Cover%20Art/Here%20in%20my%20arms%20\(Words%20are%20trivial\)%20cover%20art.png)

To listen, [click HERE](https://theonecalledeli.parakaproductions.com/Audio/01%20Here%20in%20my%20arms%20\(Words%20are%20trivial\).mp3) to stream or right click + 'save link as' to download an mp3. To listen to an alternate edit without any musical interludes [click HERE](https://theonecalledeli.parakaproductions.com/Audio/01%20Here%20in%20my%20arms%20\(Words%20are%20trivial\)%20%5Bno%20music%5D.mp3). Many thanks to [Paraka](http://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka/profile) for graciously hosting me. 

If you enjoyed the music I selected for this podfic, please be sure to go back to the youtube link and give [ the Depeche Mode cover](https://youtu.be/1SxXguVUPaw) a thumbs up or comment. If you like the cover art, please check out the [tumblr user](https://captain-flint.tumblr.com/post/162710449448/black-sails-forehead-toucheskisses) who gif'd the scene and kindly allowed me to use a still. 

Thank you [targaryen_melodrama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/targaryen_melodrama/pseuds/targaryen_melodrama) for granting me [permission](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/targaryenmelodrama/632103516639477760) to podfic your story. 

This was recorded as an [ITPE](https://twitter.com/ITPE_mod) gift for [_talahui](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talahui/pseuds/Talahui). Another piece from the same author as your first gift because I had to make sure to give the ladies some love too! 

Constructive criticism is always welcome, as is a quick comment and/or kudos to show that somebody liked it! :) 


End file.
